A Sticky Situation
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: He always ended up in these kinds of situations. Not matter what, danger seemed to find him. All he wanted was coffee on his day off. This thought that ran through his head when he heard the barrel of a gun click and a deep voice tell him "move and you're dead". Dr. Spencer Reid sighed; put his arms up, and decided today was just going to be one of those days. Eventual team story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm definitely new to the Criminal Minds section of fanfiction... but I've written plenty of other stuff on here over the last few years. I was very nervous about posting this as I feel CM is a very... hard to write fiction because of what it deals with in most cases. But I work at a grocery store and I found it simple to picture what would happen inside if something like this happened (actually, I've given it too much thought... lol.) It scares me, but it makes for a decent story. I hope you'll give it a try. As for Spencer, well, he's my favorite of the show next to JJ and Garcia, and I found he is pretty fun to write. Now, enough of an AN... enjoy the story! Please, let me know what you think and I would love POSITIVE ways to improve my writing, if you'd like.**

* * *

He always ended up in these kinds of situations. Not matter what, danger seemed to find him. Even when he was 'off the clock', and trying to _enjoy_ a rare day off. This was the first thought that ran through his head when he heard the barrel of a gun click and a deep voice tell him "move and you're dead". Dr. Spencer Reid sighed; put his arms up, and decided today was just going to be _one of those days_.

(Not that his life wasn't crazy enough. Come on.)

Two hours before this, and Spencer was at home, preparing for a day of leisure and relaxing. He was stretched out on his couch, a book in hand. It was one of his favorites, by an author not many had heard of. Such a shame, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Next to him, were several more books, including one by his co worker, David Rossi. Since it was raining, and he didn't have anything else to do, it seemed like a good day to sit on the couch and read a book… with a cup of coffee.

Wait.

Coffee! He had forgotten the coffee. He chuckled to himself and rose from the couch, Dr. Reid walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. He opened his fridge to find that the milk was outdated. Frowning upon this, he shrugged. Black coffee it was. (But he really could use the calcium in milk... not that he was trying to give Morgan a run for his money or anything, but he was looking more thin than usual lately.) Chuckling at his own thoughts, he shook his head and prepared to get his favorite cup of coffee ready.

One of the many small coffee shops in DC supplied his favorite in bulk, and he always had tons of it on stock for these rare down days.

Or, apparently not.

Spencer stared at the empty cabinet in front of him, wondering how he could be so forgetful. No coffee… outdated milk? This was not him! He closed the cabinet with a heavy sigh and looked out the window at the rain. He couldn't possibly enjoy reading that book again without his coffee… but was it really important enough to go out in _that_ for a cup of coffee?

He stared back at the books on the table and then nodded.

It would only be a short trip, after all.

Spencer prepared for his trip to the coffee shop and grocery store quickly, grabbing an umbrella and his wallet before leaving the small apartment. A song that Garcia had been singing recently came into his head. Something about standing under an umbrella and always being a friend… wouldn't any decent friend do that? Why would the singer need to tell said friend that? … wait, why was he thinking of this? Coffee!

He walked to the coffee shop, as it was only a few blocks from his house and bought the coffee. His favorite worker there was off that day, and the grouchy old man was behind the counter, scowling as if he hated life. Spencer thanked him with a smile, still, and continued on his way to the small grocery store up the road. He just needed a few things. He'd made a list after finding the milk. Eggs, milk, and believe it or not, sugar! He was really letting himself go here, obviously. He had also decided on getting himself lunch while he was there… something small, just to hold him over for dinner. Sometime earlier in the week, he had made plans with JJ to have dinner with herself, Will, and little Henry. He was excited, and hoped the weather would be much nicer by then.

Spencer grabbed what he needed and proceeded to go towards the checkout stands. He didn't like grocery stores very much. Many of the employees looked unhappy and the customers were rude and ungrateful for the service they were being provided. He could almost understand why so many of it's workers worked with frowns. But still. He was nice, they could be nice too. He selected a young girl toward the doors and started to place his items on the belt. It creaked as it moved forward, obviously old and needing to be replaced.

She greeted him dully and offered a weak smile, asking if he had a rewards card.

He shook his head and listened as she explained why he should sign up for one. After nicely declining, he watched as she rang up his purchases. That was when he should've noticed something was off. But he was very into watching her, almost intrigued by how slowly she was ringing his few items.

He handed her money and quickly packed his groceries in the reusable bag he had brought, thanking her when she handed him his change.

That's when the doors slammed shut and the voices started to rise. A few whispers, and then terrified screams. He was inching toward the door when the cold barrel touched his neck, and Spencer silently wondered why he ever got so addicted to coffee. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in another mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! I'm so excited at the response I got for this and I really hope I don't disappoint. It's funny because I only got into CM because of a friend and I started watching in March and was up to date for the finale. Which by the way, nearly made me want to throw a rock at my TV a few times. Anyway, so a lot of what I write is based off watching seven seasons in about two months, haha. This chapter is a bit slow and not very detailed but I'm working on making the next ones more. I need to get rid of some characters first as I didn't realize just how many I'd be working with with a plot like this. And the ending has what some of you were looking for! Enjoy!**

* * *

It is hard to think when a gun is pressed against you. Reid cleared his throat and went to say something when the UNSUB pushed him to the ground. He felt his knee hit the cold ground and his groceries fall all around him. Suddenly, other bodies joined him. Workers and customers' alike fell to the ground, some screaming and others crying and pleading for their lives. Spencer sighed. The better they met the UNSUB's needs, the better their chances.

He went off on a rant suddenly, screaming about a woman who broke his heart and he wanted revenge. Unless the woman was one of the people next to him, the supermarket must mean something to him.

Spencer took this moment to look over at the UNSUB. Clad in only black complete with a ski mask to match, there wasn't much that stood out. He was average everything; weight, height, build.

"Hey, lady, stop crying!" he yelled, pointing the gun at her. Reid looked at the woman who was reacting like any person in this situation would.

She cried louder. Spencer knew if he didn't intervene, the woman might lose her life, but he wasn't sure how making it known that he worked for the FBI would help. If anything, it might make the UNSUB more worried. He briefly looked to his right and saw the young cashier silently crying too and then decided he was the only hope to helping anyone.

"Excuse me."

The UNSUB's eyes snapped up. "SIT DOWN!" he yelled at him, momentarily distracted by the thin man. "I TELL YOU WHEN YOU MOVE AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'm just trying to help," he reasoned.

"I don't need help! I need you to sit down, right now!"

"I'm just asking that you…"

He didn't get to finish his statement because before he got the chance, the gun was against his head, knocking him out and sending him back to the cold grocery floor.

When he came to, his head was resting on a young woman's lap and he felt terrible that the first thought that came to his mind was "wow, she's gorgeous!". He cleared his throat again and the woman looked down, smiling at him. She looked terrified though and he wondered what had happened since he was knocked out.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Fine," he muttered, pushing himself up. He noticed the UNSUB was gone and looked around him. So were some of the bodies of others. About ten others sat next to him, some old, and some young. He looked back at the blonde and offered a smile of his own. "What's your name?"

"Amy."

"Amy, I work for the FBI." Her eyes widened and he immediately put his fingers to his lips. "Don't say anything. I just need you to tell me what's happened since I …"

"Um…"

"What?"

"Behind you," she whispered and before he had a moment to react, he found himself being pulled up by his hair. He didn't even have a chance to cry out before he was thrown into the wall. The UNSUB, with a ski mask and all, stood behind him, chuckling to himself. He scanned the room then, noticing the bodies at the exits. Bound and gagged, but alive. It was then he noticed what was taped to their chests.

Bombs.

"FBI, huh?"

Spencer nodded. "Dr. Spencer Reid." There was no point in hiding that anymore if the UNSUB knew. He was racking his brain for his profiling training and found he couldn't think much of anything… concussion. Great. What use was he if he couldn't remember anything? Not much.

"Wow, a doctor too. You might want to look at that guy over there…" he momentarily paused. "Because, well, I'm no doctor but he's going to bleed out soon if someone doesn't get him some help."

"You have the power to do that," he whispered back, glancing over to where the UNSUB had mentioned. A young kid, probably under legal age, had blood coming from his stomach. Under the blood, was a store uniform. "I'm not a medical doctor, anyway. My medical training is to a minimum."

This didn't upset the UNSUB, instead he laughed harder. He threw Reid to the ground and then walked over to another man who was sitting with his knees pulled up. "You, up!" he yelled. "You're going to be my partner, and if you don't listen to me, you die. Is that understood?"

The young man seemed terrified by this. He didn't say a word but stared back at the ski mask as if the man was going to call this entire thing a joke. When the UNSUB pointed his gun at the brunette, he nodded quickly and closed his eyes, as if to say _someone help me._

Spencer sighed. This was not looking well.

If only he had some way to contact his team. His cell phone was at his apartment. He figured he wouldn't need it for such a short trip to the store. He looked around him once again, trying to remember faces. Besides the injured store employee, there was the cashier, a couple with a couple kids, Amy, and three other male employees. This couldn't be all that were in the store. While it was a rainy day, he remembered the store being a little more full. He could only hope they were hiding or got out.

"What do you want from us?" Amy whispered suddenly, looking at the UNSUB with scared eyes.

"Why sweetheart, I want you to shut the fuck up!"

He pointed the gun at her and told her if she said another word, she'd be like the guy "bleeding out" next to her.

"What do you need us to do?" Reid asked then, trying to get something to go off of. Something that would make his mind work, make the fog go away. But he couldn't even think of a thing to say, anything to make this situation better. He was supposed to be at the advantage of everyone, he worked for the FBI. He should know what to do.

The UNSUB chuckled. "I need you to sit down and my buddy here is going to tell you what to do once I get proper acquainted with him. Is that understood? If anyone moves, you can rest assured you won't make it out of here alive."

The two left and soon as they were gone, the others started to panic. Some were saying they were going to die and others were yelling and trying to call loved ones. Then he realized he wasn't the only one with a cell phone. He looked to the teenager next to him, the cashier. "I need your phone," he dared quickly.

The girl looked at him as if he were nuts. "He said if we did anything…"

"It's our only hope at the moment and I'm telling you to give it to me," he snapped. "Now."

She raised her eyebrows and then handed it to him. Reid only hoped the team was able to help.


End file.
